26 de Enero
by BrideOfDemons
Summary: Si este tuviese que ser nuestro último polvo dudo que dejase que te despegases de mi cuerpo. Dudo que dejase de follarte o que me faltase saliva para cubrirte con ella. Porque si este tuviese que ser el último, sería yo quien acabaría matándote con uno. /MxM


_**Aclaraciones;** Escrito desde el punto de vista de Matt. _

_/·/·/·/·/·/·/·/·/·/·/·/·/·/·/·/_

\- Menuda vida de mierda ¿No crees? -digo esperando una contestación que nunca llega.

Me fijo en que estás revolviendo varios papeles de encima de la mesa que esta enfrente. Ni siquiera me he parado a hojearlos como me dijiste que hiciese ¿Para qué? ¿Estudiar el plan? ¿Memorizar cada detallale? ¿Saber como actuar? A mi se me daba mejor improvisar.

Sueles estar serio la mayoría del tiempo. Pero si algo aprendí estando a tu lado es cuando lo estas más de lo normal.

Tiras varios papeles al suelo cabreado y haces un sonido brusco al levantarte de repente del sillón.

Preferí callar. De sobras sé la mala hostia que tienes y no es que quisiese lidiar con tu carácter violento en ese preciso instante.

En el único momento que tomo ventaja de esa actitud es cuando te tengo debajo gimiendo que te siga follando duro. Por suerte mía Mello es un tanto masoquista y disfruta de las conductas violentas.

No voy a mentir, me excita a más no poder y aún sin ser mucho mi estilo, yo trato de complacerle en todo lo que puedo. Me he convertido en como él mismo me llama, un perro.

Un perro ya incapaz de dejar a su dueño.

Y así ha sido hasta ahora. Hasta hace unos días en que Mello vino descolocado explicándome un montón de cosas que a pesar de entenderlas me parecieron absurdas, pero que acaté como cualquier otra orden que me daba.

Todo demasiado turbio. La mafia nunca había sido un buen comienzo, y una vez estabas metido de lleno en eso, era imposible salir.

¿Acaso saldríamos? Lo dudaba.

Mi estupidez no tiene límites, porque muy en el fondo aún pienso que hay alguna esperanza, por ilusoria que sea.

-¡Cállate Matt!

Tu voz áspera y seca me devuelve a la realidad de un porrazo.

¿Acaso he dicho algo?

-¡¿Qué no me oyes o qué?! ¡Deja de toquetear esa puta maquinita! ¡Me pone de los nervios y necesito pensar, necesito silencio absoluto!

Dejo a un lado mi consola y te veo alejarte hasta la ventana.

Quedaban apenas unas horas para el encuentro planeado. Menuda gilipollez. Yo no quiero ir , por supuesto que no quiero.

Mi papel no es hacer ese paripé, pero sí estar ahí para ti y allí estaré.

-¡Menuda basura! -le das una patada al sillón y vuelves a sentarte en él.

Sonrío un poco.

-El sillón no tiene la culpa.

Esta vez la respuesta no se hace de rogar y en apenas una milésima de segundo tus ojos se han posado en mí y me miras de forma asesina.

-¿Quieres morir antes de hora? -esos ojos matarían si pudieran.

Me tenso por tu tono pero hasta cierto punto me he acostumbrado a tus malas maneras. Tanto que incluso a veces llego a divertirme.

-No, gracias.

Mi respuesta no te gusta en absoluto. Puedo notarlo por como me devuelves otra vez la mirada mosqueado.

Y pensar que esta puede ser nuestra última noche.

-En vez de lamentarte de tu miserable existencia, haz algo que valga la pena.

Me muerdo el labio y antes de hablar lanzo un suspiro al aire.

-Estaba en ello, hasta que me has dicho que me calle.

Por supuesto que mis respuestas no te gustan. Te pongo de mal humor constantemente. Y aun así hemos sido amigos por años ¿Quién lo diría?

En el fondo me aprecias, aunque nunca has tenido los huevos de decírmelo a la cara.

Eres muy franco para unas cosas y para otras demasiado frío. Y no te cambiaría por nada.

¿Qué si yo también soy un masoquista? Hace mucho que deje de hacerme esa pregunta.

Arriesgándome a tener otra borderia como contestación me atrevo a preguntarte.

-¿Hay algo que va mal?

-¿Bromeas? ¡Todo va mal joder! ¿Te crees que si algo fuese bien estaríamos metidos en esto?

Le das una gran mordida a tu tableta de chocolate y refunfuñas algo por lo bajo. Parece ser que el azúcar te hace al menos relajarte un poco, ya que poco después te quedas en silencio.

-Matt…

Nuestros ojos se encuentran y espero ansioso a que digas algo.

-Me caes bien.

Alzo una ceja un tanto incrédulo por lo que acabo de oír.

-Es obvio ¿no? De lo contrario no estaríamos aquí los dos. Sé perfectamente que ser un tipo sociable y amigable no es lo tuyo. Al menos no en apariencia.

-Deberías estar en cualquier otra parte del mundo. Y no aquí. Te he echado a perder.

¿Se estaba sincerando? Se me hace extraño escuchar aquello de unos labios que una y otra vez se encargaban de repetirme que era su cachorro y como tal mi papel era mantenerme a la espera y actuar en consecuencia.

-Estoy en el único lugar donde debo estar, contigo.

-¿Por voluntad propia?

-A tu lado es el único lugar donde quiero estar.

No supe distinguir si ese gesto que vino a continuación era por lo que acababa de decir o porque habías recordado alguna otra cosa. Pero se te subieron los colores, a pesar de que trataste de disimularlo mal.

Te veo levantarte para seguidamente acercarte hasta donde yo estoy sentado, apenas a unos metros.

-¿Cuando ha sido la última vez que te has masturbado?

No me esperaba esa pregunta y se podría decir que mi cara lo demuestra.

-Hace una semana cuando….

-¿El día después de vernos? -me interrumpes antes de que pueda terminar la frase.

Asiento con la cabeza y parece que la respuesta ha hecho que te pongas de mejor humor, ya que una sonrisa aparece de tu boca.

-No sé cómo aguantas una semana entera. Yo no puedo pegar ojo si no me lo hago antes de dormir.

Eso ya lo sabía de sobras, ya que la mayoría de veces que terminábamos dejándonos llevar por la pasión habían sido a consecuencia de tu insomnio. Hasta que no te dejaba exhausto no conseguías dormirte.

-Tengo esa mala costumbre… -susurro empezando a sentir como algo palpita por debajo de mi pantalón.

No te das cuenta de hasta que punto yo estoy endiabladamente atraído por ti y por ese cuerpo de infarto que tienes. Nadie negaría tu atractivo físico. Y yo me siento increíblemente afortunado de poder tenerlo.

Tu mano se posiciona encima , toqueteando la tela y comprobando que estoy comenzando a ponerme duro de verdad.

-¿Un último polvo?

Y una punzada me atraviesa al meditar esa pregunta. En un arrebato me veo obligado a cogerte de la nuca y empujarte hacía mí con fuerza, para después plantearle un beso de los que dejan los labios rojos y maltratados.

Te los muerdo con ganas y te beso una y otra vez. No te quejas. Y quiero seguir desgastándotelos por haber dicho semejante disparate.

-¿Último? Todavía falta mucho para que eso pase. Todavía me quedan muchos para darte y todavía.. -hago una pequeña pausa y te miro fijamente -no estoy satisfecho en absoluto.

-Debí suponerlo -lames tus propios labios, la saliva que te ha dejado mi beso y empiezas a desabrocharme la cremallera poco a poco.

Estoy cachondo y duro. Aunque no es de estañar. Tener a semejante hombre de rodillas no es algo a lo que se pueda contener cualquiera.

Con la habilidad que acostumbras y haciendo alarde de tu propia experiencia, coges mi polla y la posicionas en la entrada de tu boca, dispuesto a metértela sin vacilar. Y así lo haces. A los pocos segundos ya la tengo empapada en su saliva, moviéndose a un lado y al otro de tu boca , consiguiendo que respire con dificultad.

Apenas y puedo mantener mi cordura en su sitio, cuando comienzas a succionar mi erección de mala manera,

Tan cruel y pasional que me dan ganas de tirarte al suelo y hacértelo como el animal en el que me conviertes.

Si este tuviese que ser nuestro último polvo dudo que dejase que te despegases de mi cuerpo. Dudo que dejase de follarte o que me faltase saliva para cubrirte con ella. Porque si este tuviese que ser el último, sería yo quien acabaría matándote con uno.

Supongo que después de tanto tiempo de convivencia, algo de tu locura se me ha contagiado. Y eso es algo de lo que no quiero curarme.

Cuando la sacas, estoy al máximo. Me inclino hacía ti y te beso devorándote una vez más. Lo que viene después va más allá de cualquier sensación que pudiese describir.

Te bajas los pantalones y dejas a la vista ese culo tuyo que adoraría hasta la el mismísimo diablo. No dices nada, aunque tampoco es que haga falta, tus gestos hablan por si solos. Y me das permiso para continuar con ellos.

No me hago de rogar y hasta cierto punto podría decir que estoy obligado, ya que no aguanto más. Te la meto brusco pero no te quejas. Eres lo suficientemente estrecho como para que me encante y me cueste abrirme paso hasta llegar a lo más hondo. Después de varías estocadas lo consigo y es entonces cuando tengo que coger aire para no anticiparme.

El sexo que hemos tenido siempre ha sido bestial, De los mejores que he probado, de los que jamás te cansas o aburres. Solo algo podía igualarse a esa sensación, y era la de verte despertar a mi lado después de una noche de sexo intenso. Ese preciso momento en el que abrías los ojos y me mirabas, recostado sobre mi pecho desnudo.

Si existe algún cielo en esta vida, juro que para mi era ese.

Llega un momento en que solo el sonido de tus gemidos y el mio de mis testículos chocando contra ti se oyen en toda la estancia.

Si esas paredes tuviesen vida propia se estarían retorciendo de celos al vernos.

Me contengo por unos segundos para dar finalmente mi último bombeo antes de correrme y dejarte todo lleno de mi semen. Tú hacía rato que lo habías desechado contra el suelo.

Y apenas me queda energía, ya que me he encargado de descargarla toda en ti. Nunca dejaba nada a medias, para luego no tener ningún tipo de remordimiento.

-La próxima vez que vayas a dejarme el culo ardiendo, me avisas -sueltas de repente mirándome con odio -Me lo has dejado reventado.

Sonrío para mis adentros y acaricio tu espalda un poco sudada. Me levanto y te doy la mano para que hagas lo mismo.

-Lo siento. Me tenías muy ansioso -mi disculpa no surge ningún efecto pero tampoco era mi objetivo.

Cojo mi cajetilla de cigarros y cojo uno.

Me acerco hasta la ventana y me quedo mirando hacía la calle. El cielo estaba estrellado. ¿Por qué nunca me había parado a mirar las estrellas? Quizás porque todo mi tiempo lo dedicaba a jugar y a Mello. No había otras cosas aparte de esas.

-¡Eh, maricón! -me doy la vuelta y vuelves a estar vestido como siempre , impresionante. Impotente como solo tú sabes estarlo -¿Piensas quedarte allí mucho rato?

-El suficiente como para que se me olvide adonde vamos.

-Pues más te vale que no se te olvide. Como falles te la cargas -dices autoritario, sin pestañear.

-Me importa poco todo eso, ya lo sabes. Solo voy porque tú vas -y así era.

-¿Y si te digo que te pegues un tiro ahora mismo te lo pegas? No seas necio Matt. Hacemos esto porque es importante. De esto depende lo que vaya a pasar a partir de ahora, por lo que hemos estado luchando.

-Si me lo dijeses te daría la pistola a ti para que tú mismo me disparases.

-No tienes remedio.

Veo como te me acercas y yo vuelvo a girar mi cara hacía le ventana.

-Es lo que tiene estar enamorado.

No sé que expresión estarás poniendo pero presiento que mi declaración no te ha tomado por sorpresa.

-¿De mí?

-¿De quién sino?

¿A estas alturas todavía tienes alguna duda? No puedo evitar ponerme en tensión.

-¿Desde cuando?

-Desde siempre.

-¿Y no pensabas decírmelo?

-No me pareció que hiciese falta -digo pensando que te lo demostraba cada vez que hacíamos el amor.

Te pegas a mi y siento tu pecho contra mi espalda. Y siento que se me encoge el corazón Porque aunque tú no me lo hayas dicho de frente, lo estás tanto como yo lo estoy de ti.

Loco. Malditamente loco y desquiciado. Al punto de fundirme como ese chocolate que tanto te gusta.

-Me alegro de que lo hayas hecho -susurras.

-Y yo…

Me das un beso en la nuca y te apartas quitándome tu confortable calidez.

-Te espero abajo.

Esa noche le pedí un deseo a las estrellas, que a Mello no le ocurriese nada.

Volví hacía el sillón y cogí mi consola dispuesto a salir de ese lugar, testigo de nuestro amor y de tantos y tantos momentos preciados que guardaría hasta el final.

Qué cruel llega a ser el destino. Pero por alguna extraña razón al salir y pensar que estaba contigo me percaté de que estaba sonriendo como un idiota.

 **···**

En aquella ventana empañada por el aliento de Matt quedaron grabadas sus iniciales. Porque Matt así lo quiso.

 _/·/·/·/·/·/·/·/·/·/·/·/·/·/·/·/_

 _Lo siento si ha quedado raro la manera en la que lo he escrito, pero lo empece así y luego me dio pereza cambiarlo. De algún modo ha sido divertido, diferente. Ha estado bien escribir desde una perspectiva alternativa._


End file.
